A Change of Heart
by KhanFan
Summary: Jessica and Mike have a perfect relationship. Their 6 month anniversary is coming up. What happened?


**A/N: I wrote this story as a project for my English class. I know I said that my next story would probably be happy, but I'm not very good at writing happy stories. Shocking, right? Anyways, enjoy this while I think of something to write that will be happy. I promise this time that my next story will be happy.**

The water looked deep and inviting. I leapt into the ocean like a frog, battling my dismal thoughts. I loved him so much, but he had betrayed me the moment my back was turned.

Mike and I had been together ever since our friend Angela told us we would be great together. The first time we met, we clicked like two parts of a puzzle. People always commented that we "looked so cute together," or that we "were made for each other." We lasted for almost 6 months, the longest relationship either of us had ever had. It was also the longest one at our school.

It was the day before our 6 month anniversary. I put my wildly curly brown hair up into a ponytail. I was about to leave for the mall to get Mike a gift for our anniversary, when I saw a couple fighting right outside of our house. I didn't see it as a bad omen then, just unavoidable. I see now that I should have. I had thought that every relationship ended in heartbreak, other than mine. I carefully backed out of the driveway of the house.

When I reached the mall, my eyes immediately found a guy with a girl. The girl was about an inch taller than the boy, and she had light brown hair with honey-colored streaks. I don't know what compelled me to follow them for a while, but when I got closer, I gasped. I recognized that spiky blond hair, and those piercing sky blue eyes. Mike. And the girl was Angela.

"Mike?" He turned slowly.

"Jessica?"

"What are you doing here with Angela? You know what; I don't even want to hear any of your excuses. We're through," I exclaimed as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Jess! Wait!" I heard behind me as I ran out of the mall. I didn't stop. I couldn't believe that Mike would cheat on me. With my best friend, of all people! Why would Angela do this to me? She was supposed to be the one person I could trust. The anger built up inside of me like a cancer, killing me slowly.

I needed time to think, and the only time I could actually think was when I was swimming. I got into my white Mercedes and drove off, heading towards the beach that was about 15 minutes from the mall. After quickly changing into my pink bikini, I ran down to the beach.

This was the place where I always went to think. The only place where I could truly be alone. Where the tan sand was warm under my feet as I walked along the shore before diving in. Where I could hear only the sound of the water rushing past me as I swam. Where the smell of salt consumed me.

The water looked deep and inviting. I leapt into the ocean like a frog, battling my dismal thoughts.

After about fifteen minutes of swimming, I realized that I should have listened to what Mike had to say. He was probably just getting a gift for me, like I was for him. And Angela was my best friend. She was the most logical choice to see what I would like. I started to turn around to get back to the shore, but I got caught in the current. I couldn't breathe. The current battled me as I tried to get out of it.

I could hear my name being called faintly from the distance, and I tried to get closer to it, but I didn't know which way was up, and which way was down. My lungs filled with water when I tried to take a breath. I tried to get it out of my system, but I couldn't get any air into my lungs. I think that was when I died.

I floated out to the shore; it was my spirit, I think. Mike's usually bright and happy eyes were dead and hopeless. I turned and saw my body floating in the water. When I turned back to Mike, he had a waterfall of tears running down his face, soaking into my favorite deep blue shirt, the color of the sea. I wanted to wipe them off; when I tried to, my hand just went through his face. He shuddered, though it wasn't even very cold out. He collapsed onto the ground, sobbing and repeating my name endlessly. Looking down on myself, I noticed that I was fading.

"Goodbye, Mike," I whispered to no one before I disappeared.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Any and all criticism is appreciated, because it will help improve my writing. So, see you later, after I think of something happy to write about. See ya!**


End file.
